TWILIGHTMAXIMUM RIDE
by TWILIGHTdani77777
Summary: TWILIGHTMAXRIDEXOVER. Why does Max have drugs? Who knew Bella could take weed and beer? Why is it so crazy? RATED T for drunken/high teens and semi-sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

The Flock and I'd decided we'd take a break from saving the world and go live with my Grandmother, Glenda, Dr. Martinez's mother. We were currently hold up in some trees, trying to decide if we should just ditch Glenda and just go into Canada.

"No," I said, shaking my head. Fang shot me a death glare. "She's my grandmother! I can't just ditch her…"

"Wait, Max." We all looked at Angel. "Dr. Martinez told me to tell you she bought you a house near Grandma Glenda's! I'm sorry…I just forgot." I smiled.

"S'okay, Angel. 'Least we didn't give Glenda a scare," I chuckled. Fang rolled his eyes. He'd been…angrier in the past few days than I remember in his whole life. Always snapping answers and insulting me…it was kind of worrying me.

"Up and Away, guys." With that, we headed off to where Angel had said Dr. Martinez's extra house was.

The next morning, I woke up in my own cushy bed in my own huge room. The house was a mansion, I swear. Seven bedrooms, two and a half baths, a kitchen, a living room with a big screen, a family room, a basement, the works!

I hauled myself out of bed with a grown, feeling better rested than I had in years. I was 17 now and I intended to have better "health" and what-not.

Fang, Iggy, and I are now 17; Nudge is 14; Gazzy is 11; and Angel, my baby, is 9. Oh, and did I mention that I've also been addicted to marijuana for a year now?

Yes, I know. "It's bad!" "It harms your body!" Well, my body is perfectly fine. I'm not suffering from symptoms, except getting high, so no one has noticed. Fang almost caught me once, and I think he knows, but for now, I'm just playing it cool.

No one was awake yet so I decided to go have a joint far back into the forest so no one would catch me. I quietly and quickly dressed in stonewashed skinny jeans, a black tee shirt, and slid on my Vans.

I grabbed my make-up/drug bag and opened my window. Sliding out carefully, I rocketed far away.

I landed in a really pretty meadow with tall grass that swayed in the thick wind. It felt like it was going to rain soon, so I quickly sat down, cross-legged, and pulled out my last joint.

Just as I'd put it to my lips and was about to light it, I caught a glimpse of a whole freaking family! I put the joint down, staring at them with a dangerous look on my face. I stood slowly, joint and lighter still in hand. I held it out innocently.

"Want a puff?" One brunette girl looked nervous and started to rub her arms. I could see her chill-bumps from here. I looked her straight in the eye. "You're in withdrawal."

EPOV

How _dare_ this girl accuse Bella of smoking pot! She was just a crazy pothead…

"Yeah," Bella whispered, staring straight back at the girl. "I started about two months ago and I haven't been getting better very well."

Two months ago…when we left…

The girl, still holding the joint, cringed and shrugged, lighting it and taking a big puff.

"Yeah. I can't go into withdrawal, being an Avian-Human Hybrid and all." She simply kneeled back down and tossed a cigarette Bella's way, a yellow lighter, too. Bella stuck the cigarette in her mouth and lit it happily, sighing when she blew the smoke out.

"B…Bella…" I whispered. She looked up at me sadly.

"Jacob…he had some. Told me he only smoked on weekends…I tried one when he was in the bathroom. I'm sorry," she whispered. She went to sit with the girl, crossing her legs Indian-style.

"So, what's your name?" The girl traded Bella her joint for Bella's cigarette, taking a long drag.

"Max. Maximum, but I like Max better," she said, taking drag. Bella laughed.

"Bella. Isabella, but only Bella." The two girls giggled for a bit, then Max invited Bella back to her house. She glanced at my family and I, smirking at our shocked faces.

"You guys wanna come too?" she asked, standing and stomping out her cigarette. Bella handed back the joint and Max took the longest drag I've ever seen, then stomped it out. She laughed and Bella wobbled.

MPOV

Back at the house, I knew the Flock would be up and worrying. And I'd smoked another joint with Bella on the way back, so I was pretty stoned. I unlocked the front door and stumbled inside, giggling like an idiot when I had to grab the door for support. Bella laughed hysterically, trying not to fall on her face.

"Max?" Angel gasped. I giggled again and took another drag from my cigarette, tossing it out the door. I slammed the front door and clawed at Bella's arm, trying not to fall. I laughed with her.

"C…come on! Here's the couch, let's use the table." I dumped out my razor and my pot bag, plus some paper. The Flock stared at me in shock.

"Full or half, Bella Banana?" I giggled, pouring the pot onto the little mirror I had. I made one joint for me and rolled it, pinching the edges flat. Bella giggled.

"Full, Max a Million." We burst into hysterics and I stumbled to my feet. Fang caught my arm before I fell.

"You want a…a beer or something Bella Babe? Or I got some booze upstairs!" I called over my shoulder. Bella lit her joint and took a short drag.

"BOOZE!" she shouted. I stumbled up the stairs, Fang following angrily.

"Max what the hell is wrong with you?! Keeping drugs and alcohol in the house with the kids?!" he screamed. I shoved the booze in his face, tossing back a drink.

"Yes! Now drink your fucking share or I will for you!" I screamed back. He growled but took the bottle, tossing back a long swig. I could tell he liked it, and that he'd done it before.

"Now we're getting somewhere," I giggled and pushed the bottle's butt up, making him drink again. I was so high I couldn't even see straight.

**A/N: This is my first story! I love you guys! R&R!! (Sorry if the joint thing isn't right! Never done it)**


	2. Chapter 2

FPOV

My buzz was huge. I mean, you have to invent another word to describe it!

The kids were all in bed, Max having told them she wouldn't do drugs again. Of course, no one believed her. Now, we're both in my room smoking pot again, trying not to let our hysterical laughing wake everyone.

"Fangy poo!" Max squealed, plopping into my lap. I chuckled and kissed her neck, too high to care. Max took a long drink of beer and put the nozzle to my lips. I drank. "Fangy I think we should do it."

I nearly spit all the beer out.

"What? Max, you're too stoned and trashed. You need sleep," I said, generally worried about her. She giggled and kissed my ear.

"No, silly! I love you," she said, straddling my hips and throwing her arms around my neck, beer in one hand, cigarette in the other. She smelt like tobacco and booze, and for some twisted reason I wanted her to kiss me so I could taste it all.

"I love you, too." And she kissed me.

MPOV

I kissed him. I slept with him. I slept with Fang!

I woke up with a groan, naked and sprawled across Fang's huge bed. I opened my eyes to see him in his boxers at the computer, smirking at me with bleary eyes. We were both hung over and I could hardly stand my headache. I sat up carefully, running a hand through my damp hair.

"About your hair…I kind of spilt beer on you last night…" I laughed and stood, grabbing my cigarettes. I sat on the computer desk, still naked, and lit it.

"What time is it? Are the kids up?" Fang went back to playing old-style Pac man on his computer while I took a long drag from my cigarette.

"It's almost four and the kids are still out cold." I glanced at the wall clock, then out the window. Four in the morning…and I already wanted to get drunk again. Or at least have a small buzz.

I crushed the cigarette butt until it was out, then I ripped the paper off the end and took out the filter. **(A/N: I've smoked without the filter. JESUS!!!!! I DO NOT recommend anyone do drugs/drinks/smokes until of legal age. Unless it's drugs)** Fang chuckled and I grinned, putting the jagged paper edge to his lips. He took a long drag and then I did, watching him play.

Soon, Fang's cell phone rang and he ran to answer it. I hopped off his desk and laid out on his bed, legs open wide to tease him since I was still naked as the day I was born. He grinned devilishly and answered.

"Hello?" he said with a husky voice, staring at me. I grinned and blew him a kiss, taking a drag from my cigarette again.

"Oh, hey Bella." I jumped up and snatched the phone, putting it on speaker while I dressed.

"Hey, Bella Babe! You up for some more fun tonight?" I asked her, giggling when Fang had to help me stand as I slid into my panties.

"Yeah, of course! But, uh, the kids won't be there, right? And the Cullens want to come too." I groaned and yanked on my bra. I soon finished dressing.

"The kids will all be out, trust me. And…I guess it's okay. As long as your protector, Edward, doesn't have a cow and the crap we do," I laughed. Fang chuckled from his computer.

"Okay, I'll make sure he plays nice," Bella laughed. I grinned and sauntered out of the room and downstairs. I carefully blew the smoke out of my mouth so the Flock wouldn't smell. But I heard Iggy's bed creak and I closed my eyes.

To say the least, I was a little disappointed in myself. Drugs in a house with young kids? And not to mention, Fang and I having sex, my booze, Fang's booze, our beer, my gram of crack hidden in my dresser, my pot, and Fang's pot. It was a lot for the kids to take in, knowing we were druggies and alcoholics.

"So what time will you be here? The kids are heading out at four and won't be back 'til about ten tomorrow morning." I dug around in the pantry for something to eat, hungry beyond all means. I put the phone on speaker again and ran water on my cigarette, throwing it in the trash bin.

"How about four fifteen. Just enough time to get the stuff ready." Bella's voice was suddenly low, not even a whisper. "Crap. Esme and Carlisle are here. Listen, we'll be there at four fifteen, I have to go. Bye, Max."

The line went dead and I hit _Call End_, munching on some potato chips I'd found.

"Bye kids!" I called. Iggy glanced back at Fang and I, shaking his head. They all snapped open their wings and headed out. "Okay, we have fifteen minutes."

I immediately ran upstairs and rummaged through my dresser, tossing the crack, a mirror, a razor blade, a bag of pot big enough for twenty joints, my paper, and then gathered it all, grabbing my six-pack of beer and my booze. Fang was already downstairs with his pot, paper, and booze.

"Damn, Max!" Fang said, helping me get all of it to the table. I shoved the beer and booze into the fridge, kicking the door closed as I answered the phone.

"Hello? Party at Max's house. Bring your drugs and bring your booze. How may I help you?" Fang rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Max," Bella laughed. I could hear a car engine in the back ground and grinned. "We're almost there. And with Edward driving like a maniac we'll…Wait, we're pulling in." She laughed.

"Awesome, we're ready." I hung up after a quick goodbye and walked back into the living room. Fang ambushed me and started kissing up and down my neck.

"We'll have to do that drunken sex thing again tonight," he said huskily. The door bell rang but he'd spun me around and kissed me sexily. Again, the door bell rang, followed by loud pounding.

"Come on, Max! It's freezing out here!" Bella shouted. I pulled away from Fang and straightened my tee shirt, my cheeks pink as I answered the door. Fang pressed his erection into my leg and I pursed my lips, smothering my moan as he moved in a circle.

"What were you two doing?" Emmett chuckled. I turned fast and shoved Fang out of my way, smirking.

"Keep your nose out and your buddy up," I said. Bella and I laughed, but no one else got it. Then again, Fang did since he blushed and stood. We all gathered around the couch and I flipped on the TV.

"More…casual. I like it," Bella said, rolling herself a joint. We touched our unlit joint tips to each other and cried out "CHEERS!" loudly, making Fang laugh.

"Oh. Help yourself vampire babes. We got plenty. Joints, coke, booze, beer. The works!" I lit my joint and then Bella's, taking a huge drag.

"Um, okay." Edward seemed really unsure, but Jasper rolled his joint like a pro and lit it quickly, eager to start the buzz. He breathed out and coughed a bit, laughing at his family's shocked faces.

"I did pot back when I was human," he said, shrugging. I threw my arms up and shouted, "BEER! BOOZE! SEX! DRUGS!" Everyone laughed and I ran into the kitchen. Fang ran after me and pushed me against the counter.

"I like them all, especially the sex part," he said huskily. I moaned as he touched me through my jeans, and then I grabbed the beer and booze, running back into the room. Everyone was smoking now, either a cigarette or a joint. I grinned.

"BOOZE!" Bella cried, already high. She coughed and threw her hand in the air. I tossed a bottle of Vodka her way and she caught it, popping it open and taking a swig. I set the rest on the table and grabbed Fang and I a beer.

"Why thank you bartender," Fang said, grinning mischievously. I snorted and took another drag from my joint. He buried his face in my neck and started sucking on it.

"Fang," I moaned. Everyone was snickering and Bella downed about three shots in thirty seconds. That girl could hold her liquor.

"I think the bartender and I should go upstairs and have some fun in my room," he growled sexily. I giggled and kissed his forehead, pressing the nozzle of the beer to his lips. He drank greedily and kissed me hard. I yelled when I fell back off my stool, laughing.

"Okay, okay!" Bella shouted. "If Eddie and I can't have sex then no one else can! Go somewhere else!" Edward looked shocked while the rest of us laughed. Edward was the only one doing nothing.

"Come on Eddy-ward! Have a joint, makes you stronger!" I flexed my muscles, then burst out laughing. Emmett fell against the arm of the couch and Rosalie snorted, blowing smoke out her nose. Alice giggled and continued to snort a line.

"No, thank you. Bella, we're leaving." Bella screeched when he grabbed her hand. I could see someone looking at our house, the paper boy, wondering what the hell was going on. Fang stuck his hand down my pants and that's when the Forks Police Squad burst through my front door.

We all looked


End file.
